<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swipe left, please by chenziee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932909">Swipe left, please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee'>chenziee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because of course he is, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Levi/Eren Yeager, Tinder, armin is a very responsible PhD student, but not really, don't be like hanji in a lab, hanji is not a responsible lab boss, jean is a very responsible working adult, jean is smitten, you can interpret those words however you want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting stuck at the airport for hours because of the weather was the last thing Jean wanted today, but it was what he got and honestly, if it meant he could chat with this cute guy who swept a hard 'no' on Jean's Tinder for longer, he wouldn't say no to a few more hours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swipe left, please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/gifts">ZWorld</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I love you and hope you enjoy this silly little fic &lt;33</p>
<p>Fic is based on a tweet which I don't know how to dig up because I Do Not Understand Twitter and I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jean glared at the departure board, wishing he could set it on fire just like that. He understood things like this happened; he could see the heavy rain and wind outside—and people called this spring? Jean demanded a refund—so really, it could have been much worse, but a three hour delay for his three hours and thirty-five goddamned minutes flight was absolutely ridiculous and only </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> rage inducing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed in frustration and, grabbing his suitcase, he turned away to head to the closest coffee shop. He needed a damn coffee. Preferably spiked or with 8 shots of espresso, he’d decide in the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was seriously so stupid. He had spent an entire week on this business trip and he was tired and the only thing he wanted was getting home to his cat and passing the hell out. At least the Melbourne airport was decent enough and he could safely be bored out of his mind with as much coffee as he needed without worrying he’d catch tetanus like he was at a certain American airport a few years ago. He would take his comfort where he could at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he managed to order his coffee with only two extra espresso shots—he didn’t want to seem like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much of a psycho but the barista didn't even blink at his order and Jean had to wonder what weird shit the people at a busy airport had to deal with—and headed to the corner of the departure hall that seemed the quietest. There were only a few people loitering around there, all looking just as exhausted as Jean felt. Seemed like Jean would fit right in with their collective coma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making his way to one of the empty seats, Jean had to weave his way through the maze of suitcases until one of them caught his attention. Or, more specifically, the book laying carefully bookmarked and discarded on it. Who in their right mind read what looked like an entire fucking encyclopaedia full of words Jean probably couldn't even pronounce while waiting on their plane? No wonder the owner put it aside eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean inadvertently looked up at the person sitting next to the suitcase and he did a double take. He had expected some old fart, the type that just screamed of a dreadfully boring college professor who preferred his test tubes or calculations to his students—or people in general, really—not this… tiny, adorable, small animal type of guy who, from his profile, looked around Jean’s age or even younger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took in the young man’s small frame, the short, blond hair, and the way he sat cross legged on the hard, uncomfortable airport chair and Jean couldn’t get over how </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sight was. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>glad the other man was so engrossed in his phone because even Jean could tell he was staring</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then something else caught Jean’s eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tinder</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his phone? Was that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jean’s ancient Tinder </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was looking at?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean felt heat coming up to his face. He hadn’t used the stupid app in years, probably since like... his second year of college. He didn’t even know why he didn’t delete his profile but now he was glad he didn’t because it would be really nice to know if he should even bother trying to strike up conversation here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With bated breath, Jean waited for the verdict. He watched as if in slow motion as the blond’s thumb moved to touch the screen and swiped—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course it was left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to stop himself, an awkward laugh forced its way past his lips and he heard himself say, “Hard no for him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even the way he jumped at Jean’s words was cute. And when wide, impossibly blue eyes met his own, Jean felt his stomach drop. Damn, this left swipe really hurt. Jean really had a talent for getting his heart broken before he even had the chance to try. First Mikasa, now this. Did someone up there have something against him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few silent, painfully awkward seconds of the two of them just staring at each other passed, until the blond opened his mouth to speak, “If it makes you feel any better, your profile pic really doesn’t do you any favours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean groaned. Of course. He knew he shouldn’t have let Eren choose his picture, the absolute asshole. He couldn’t believe he still called this guy a friend. Getting roomed with him at the dorm in college was seriously the worst thing to happen in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I guess,” Jean said lamely, sheepishly scratching at the back of his head. Could this get any more awkward?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other guy laughed then, and it was the sweetest laugh Jean had ever heard. “You’re welcome,” he said, smirning at Jean as he held out his hand. “I’m Armin. Jean, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean shook Armin’s hand, almost asking where he had learned his name but managing to stop himself at the last second. They literally just talked about Jean’s embarrassing Tinder profile for God’s sake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” he said instead, hoping that was a better way to go about it than making a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bigger</span>
  </em>
  <span> idiot out of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, it seemed like it was, as Armin gestured to the empty seat next to him and Jean gratefully took it, making himself as comfortable as he could in the stupid airport chair. Seriously, why were airport chairs always so uncomfortable? People were sitting on these for hours at a time every day, one would think someone would make sure their asses were not hurting. Although, now that he thought about it, cushioned chairs probably wouldn’t last very long—or stay reasonably sanitary, for that matter. It was probably a good thing his ass hurt already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean took his first, long-overdue sip of his coffee before he gestured towards Armin’s suitcase. “Interesting book you’ve got there. Wanted a bit of light reading?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin paused, looking at Jean as if he was trying to figure him out. “Please tell me that was an intentional Harry Potter reference,” he said after a moment. Oh, Jean was so happy he had caught that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” he only replied, hiding his smirk behind his coffee cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing in amusement, Armin glanced at his terrifying looking book instead. “Just trying to do some research for my final thesis. But I have to admit some people really can’t write in an interesting way even when talking about interesting topics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hear, hear,” Jean muttered. “Some people really shouldn’t be allowed to publish books, especially if they then make people </span>
  <em>
    <span>study</span>
  </em>
  <span> from those.” He still remembered the pain from school. He particularly enjoyed the teachers who required the students read </span>
  <em>
    <span>their own</span>
  </em>
  <span> God-awful books. It was always a guarantee for the most boring read of the year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!” Armin cried, gesturing around in frustration and Jean couldn’t help but smile at the sight. “I can’t wait to finish my Ph.D. so I that can </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> read the things I don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean chuckled at his enthusiasm. He really had to love his field of study to get this passionate about shitty books. “What are you studying?” he asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marine biology,” Armin beamed, making Jean gulp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ocean. Fish. Corals. That was about as much as his humble business management brain knew about marine biology. Couldn’t really impress with that, could he? “And you’re doing a PhD. in that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin nodded. “Yeah. Actually, I’m just coming back home from giving a guest lecture at the university."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Melbourne university?" Jean asked, raising a brow. He kind of hoped he was wrong and he wasn't just casually chatting with some up and coming scientist celebrity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Arming confirmed and blushed slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn, that's impressive," Jean admitted, though now he was positive that if Armin started talking science to him, he wouldn't understand a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin's eyes dropped as he looked away, obviously embarrassed by the praise, then he shrugged and quietly replied, "Not really. This stuff is really easy when you have good teachers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean shook his head. "Nah, if you don't have it in you, it doesn't matter how good a teacher is. You can kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>degree goodbye then, never mind giving lectures."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Armin huff in amusement and goddamn it, it gave him butterflies. He was so fucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," the blond said, smiling at Jean brightly before he continued. "How about you? Where to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean sighed wearily, sagging in his seat as he remembered his exhaustion. "Also home. On my way back from an absolutely stupid business trip."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why stupid?" Armin asked as he turned around in his seat to face Jean properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean mirrored him immediately, hooking one arm behind the backrest as he leaned on the chair sideways. He really enjoyed talking to this random, sweet stranger and he was really glad it seemed to be mutual. He was going to hate saying goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he wouldn't have minded if his flight got delayed a few more hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>people," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jean muttered in distaste. "One would think only customers can be complete idiots. Turns out coworkers can sometimes be even worse."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin laughed at his words, nodding along enthusiastically. "God I know. Sometimes I want to kill the doctor leading my lab. Hanji’s a genius but there is so much energy and she can be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She almost blows up or floods the lab at least once a week."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, that must be so hard to deal with—" Jean cringed in sympathy at the mere idea of it— "Reminds me of my team. I love them but once in a while, I just want to fire them all when they start organizing paper boat races in the bathroom. Paper boats made of paperwork they don't want to do, by the way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ouch." Armin sounded solemn but Jean could hear the hidden laughter and he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he found Sasha and Connie's stupid ideas hilarious. Which… Jean could admit they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were,</span>
  </em>
  <span> just not when </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one who then had to explain the mess and unfinished work to his boss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop laughing,” Jean hissed, though with no real venom in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not!” Armin defended himself, but then burst out laughing when Jean glared at him so he quickly corrected himself, “Okay, yeah, I am. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t sound sorry at all and Jean sighed. “Everyone always finds my suffering funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin let him grumble to himself for a bit, the two of them sitting in relative silence for a moment and… it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was actually relaxing and Jean really didn’t want this to end. “So hey—” He paused, glancing at Armin carefully, almost afraid to ask— “when is your flight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully, </span>
  </em>
  <span>in like two and a half hours. Got delayed almost as long as the flight itself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean almost said it was the same for him but he stopped. Could it be…? “You’re not flying to Auckland, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin visibly startled, blinking at Jean with eyes full of surprise. “Yes, actually,” he said slowly and Jean couldn’t believe it. He had thought he would never see this this cute, fun person ever again but—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, too,” he said quietly and the two of them continued staring at each other in shock for a few moments more until they both burst out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incredible. They were both flying to the same place and they would be within reach of each other and </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>there was a point in actually pursuing this. “So, uhm, wanna grab a coffee?” Jean asked awkwardly, pointing in the general direction of the food court.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And only when Armin looked pointedly at his pointing hand, did Jean realize he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> holding his over-caffeinated coffee cup. He really hoped his face wasn’t as on fire as it felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin only chuckled, thankfully not commenting on Jean’s blunder, and rather suggesting, “How about some actual food instead?”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>By the time they got off the plane in Auckland, Jean was on cloud nine as he gently squeezed Armin’s hand in his. Jean was still not sure this was real; they had spent the entire time at the airport and during their flight chatting—not that they had miraculously had seats next to each other like in the movies, but Jean did bribe an older lady with wine to switch seats with him—and it was the best damn flight delay he could have asked for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt so natural and easy being with Armin, he couldn’t wait to get to know him more during their date tomorrow, and hopefully many more after. Because Jean would be lying if he said he wasn’t completely gone for this charming, adorable genius already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked through the exit into the arrival hall together, Armin immediately waved at his friend who was picking him up. Jean had offered to give him a ride since he had his car parked at the airport but Armin had said this friend of his would be worried if he just suddenly cancelled and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh hell no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean stared at the tall, young man with long hair tied up in a messy bun who was walking towards them, watching as his wide smile froze when their eyes met. Of fucking course. Jean just couldn’t have any nice things in life, could he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unhand my best friend, Horse Face,” Eren growled and Jean took a deep breath in an effort to calm down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t work. “Unhand my boss, then,” he shot back, throwing a pointed stare at where Eren had his arm wrapped around the short, grumpy man who just so happened to be both Jean’s boss </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> his ex-roommate’s boyfriend. Levi was already sighing and rolling his eyes at them and Jean really hoped this wouldn’t affect his bonus this quarter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But Eren started it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no say in that,” Eren hissed, visibly bristling as his hold on Levi only tightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so you admit it’s unreasonable?” Jean asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean could hear Armin gasp as he finally realized what was going on. Obviously, he also didn’t expect this to happen and Jean was glad he wasn’t the only one. Although, really, how did it </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> occur to Jean that Armin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> Armin? It wasn’t exactly a common name around Auckland…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Eren was getting ready to snap back at him, both Levi and Armin sighed before Levi intervened, “Shut the hell up, both of you. Have this fight when I’m not around for it or I’m talking Armin and leaving your asses here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I second this movement,” Armin said firmly tugging at Jean’s hand for good measure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Eren and Jean closed their mouths then, both knowing full well that was not an empty threat coming from the short grump. Not that Jean wouldn’t get back by himself but he would be stuck with driving Eren, too, without anyone there to mediate, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be a disaster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They glared at each other silently for a second, until Eren hissed at him, “Usual bar, tonight. We’re having a</span>
  <em>
    <span> talk.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be there, I need a fucking drink after this,” Jean muttered back, rubbing the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Giving Armin a kiss on the cheek, Jean quickly retreated out of Eren’s glare’s range and towards his car so that he could get some fucking sleep</span> <span>before he would go out and get drunk while Eren threatened him with violence for apparently seducing his best friend, or whatever Eren would take out of this… </span><em><span>situation.</span></em><span> How did shit like this even happen in real life? He seriously wondered what he did in his past life to get karma like this.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>At least Armin was worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>